Just a moment
by pinsel90
Summary: I suck at summaries. It's just a short idea I'd like to see in the up coming episodes. Could contain spoiler, I'm not sure. :)


**It's just a moment I'd whish to happen when Tamara and Greg start to steal magic from everyone. I don't own anything. ;)**

* * *

Just a moment

Emma just stared at him. It had been the first time she had left the house again, since she had lost Henry and almost the first thing she had to do was, to run into him. They stood in front of each other and simply stared at each other without saying a word.

He had been about to say something, she had already sensed something like an innuendo again, but when he had noticed her expression he hadn't said anything. It was just like he had noticed something in her eyes that stopped him from saying it.

She couldn't believe it. Was he still able to notice it, after she had even been able to fool everyone else? Even after she had made everyone else believe that she was getting over it? That she wanted to fight on? That she wasn't lost because she didn't know how she could get Henry back?

Hook didn't say anything. He just stared at her. There was no apology for what happened. Not a single word that he felt sorry for what had happened to Henry. He was just there, walked towards her and wrapped his left arm around her waist to pull her to his cheast. He held her close and caressed her hair with his right hand.

He held her so tight that she wasn't able to shove him off. She wanted to shove him away. She wanted it really badly, because she didn't want to break her façade. She didn't want to cry and she would do it, if he would keep hugging her.

Emma managed to shove her right arm between his cheast and her body, but it was too late. She didn't have the power to shove him off anymore if she wanted to hold back her tears.

"You know, you look awfull", he whispered at her ear trying to make a joke.

She sighed because she didn't trust herself. Maybe she would cry or she would burst out in hysterical laughter that would proof she was going insane, if she would show more reaction to him than this single sigh.

He felt warm and smelled good. It was something so far from anything that had to do with Henry that she was able to feel supported for the first time, even though David had done a great job in being there for her as well. And Mary Margret had been of help either. But they were connected to her loss to much to be a real support to her right now. They were suffering themselves to much. And Hook was person excluded from her family. He was someone who had nothing to do with her son but only with her.

And now in such a situation she found herself able to open up to him a little for the first time. It was redicoulus, but it was true. She held onto his vest and closed her eyes in the hope she would be able to shut everything else out. It worked.

Until, "oh great. You found her."

Hook loosend his grip on her and seemed just as surprised as her until he noticed who was talking to them. He frowned, "Emma won't be of any help for you."

"So you don't know", Tamara asked, "she is one of those magical creatures we want to beat, Hook."

Hook stared at her just as confused as she was when she stepped back. Her pain was distracted by this, "what is going on here?"

"What is she talking about", asked Hook instead of answering before he turned to face Tamara again, "she had no magic. That's just Emma."

"I'm afraid she is not", the woman smiled and looked at someone behind her.

Emma turned around and saw Greg standing in front of her, before he knocked her out with an electro shocker.

Her head was aching and the spot on her neck he had pushed the electricy through her body was still warm. She was lying on the floor at a place she had never seen before. She heared someone scream from another room. That was enough to make her stand up as fast as possible with a hurting head.

She stumbled back until she hit the wall with her back still unable to keep her balance. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed Hook standing in front of her, starring at her all worried and confused.

"What is going on here", asked Emma forcefully. It was always the same. She started to open up and was betrayed.

"Why does Tamara mean you had any magic?"

"Why does she even know about magic?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"And who is screaming all the time?"

"Regina."

"What the hell are they doing to her", asked Emma terrified now, when she heared the witch's screams again.

Hook slowly walked towards her, "you must believe me, I didn't know anything about what they would do."

"Yeah, for sure."

"Emma look at me. Am I lying to you", he asked seriously and reminded her of the time she had left him up on the beanstalk again. He almost stared into her eyes.

Emma sighed and leaned back at the wall again, breaking their eyecontact and shaking her head when she almost whispered to herself, "I don't know."

He approached her, "why do they believe you had any magic?"

"Why", she sighed, "because I appear to have."

"What", he stared at her in disbelieve.

"How do you think did we get from Cora back in the Enchanted Forst in front of the portal?"

"How?"

Emma shook her head, "that's not important now. Why are you working together with them?"

He stood right in front of her and looked down to his feet like a confused little boy that had been caught doing something he wasn't allowed to, "I only wanted to beat Rumplestiltskin."

"Already guessed something like that."

His eyes met hers again and he stared at her for a long moment, "I don't want this."

"Then don't do it", she insisted, "you have been walking on the line for a very long time and you have so often choosen the other side. Why don't you choose my side just for once? Why not do what's right to do just for a single time? Because one thing is clear. You can't go on like this anymore now. You have to pick a side now."

Hook sighed like the world was about to break apart and supported himself with his hands to both sides of her at the wall behind her back so he was able to lean his forehead at her shoulder and sighed again.

Emma just stood there and waited for him to make his decision. It wasn't just one about his path but also about what would happen to her now. The question was, would he be able to open up to her just like she was trying to do it towards him.

He let his hand and his hook fall down again, before he placed both of it around her waist and pulled her to his cheast again. His head never left her shoulder even for a second, "I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma closed her eyes and felt lost again. He was picking his vengeance above her and everyone else in town. He chose the other side while she had to fight the urge to hug him back and to forget her pain and the troubles in his arms for at least a second. While she almost bleeded for someone staying by her side and supporting her who wasn't part of her family or a close friend of her parents. Someone who would do it only for her.

"I didn't want you to get involved into this", he whispered in regret.

She stared at the door in across the room.

"What shall we do now", he asked, "how can I get you out of here now?"

She let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding and finally gave in to her urge and hugged him back. They pulled each other as close as it seemed they wanted to vanish into each other's body. And for the first time since Neal had shown up again, she felt safe and somehow selfsecure.

She felt herself again. And she knew they would be able to beat Tamara and Greg if they would work together. They were friends. They were able to rely on eath other and they could trust each other. They were even able to read each other.

But she wasn't a fool. He would start to hunt for his vengeance again and maybe he was even just doing all this, because he knew now, that she was able to use magic in a way that she had even been able to get rid of Cora.

For now all of that was unimportant. For a single moment they simply shared a moment of trust and comfort they would both be able to draw power from and for now that was enough.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'd be glad for reviews. :)**


End file.
